


Study Hard

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Overworking, Spanking, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompt:Hi!! Feel free to ignore, but I've been working on a single essay for 14+ hours straight. I am dying from the inside out and the only thing to cure it is some of that quality ass EdgeLord Papi™ fluff with an overly-attached s/o. Cause I, being the lady I be, get mega clingy when I'm in a bad mood. Tysm ur a babe and a blessing to tumblr ty<3





	

Gabe was really proud of you that you wanted to continue your higher education. He was happy that it would eventually (hopefully) lead to you getting off the dangerous battlefield and into a comfortable laboratory. Dating a student had its downsides, though. You always had homework, left early in the morning for classes, sometimes getting back home just in time for a quick dinner before you just passed out from exhaustion. He was very understanding though. You managed to juggle your reduced Overwatch duties beautifully with your ever increasing college duties.

It was finals week, and Gabe had never seen you as stressed out as you were now. You had just broken down into body-shaking sobs as you stared at your notebook at 2 AM, indecipherable words falling from your lips. He had lifted you from your seat and held you close, chest warm with sleep. When you calmed down, he ran a bath and tossed in your favorite bath bomb, setting you in gently. He turned the lights off and lit a few candles before he sat next to the tub, holding your hand.

That had been last night, and it looked like today was going down the same path. Unfortunately for you, your 6'1" comfort blanket had a full day of back to back meetings. You sighed as you remembered that, shoving away from the desk. You needed a nap. You spotted his sweatpants from the night before and shucked your sleep shorts, pulling them on as you walked to the closet to grab one of his hoodies. You needed to feel like he was there.

After grabbing the softest one, you trudged to the bed, crawling in on his side and curling up, hugging his pillow to your chest. You just wanted your man back in bed with you. You needed to comfort. You brewed on it silently until you eventually fell asleep.

Warm hands were on your body, pulling you closer to a warmer body. You relaxed, knowing it was Gabe from the smell of his cologne. He tucked his chin on your shoulder, rubbing your hip gently. “Bad day, cariño?” He asked softly. You just nodded, feeling your frustration rise again.

“I just needed you and you weren’t here.” You mumbled, a pout on your lips. He chuckled a little, wrapping his arm around your waist tighter. “I know you aren’t complaining right now, sugar.” He whispered, voice light in your ear.

“I am.” You huffed. “I needed you to make me feel better earlier.” He chuckled softly. “I’m giving you one more opening to start over.” You just pushed your elbow back into his ribs, not hard enough to hurt in the least bit. He pushed your hip, rolling you to your stomach before tugging his pants down your hips. His broad hand landed a few well-aimed swats on the exposed skin that your panties didn’t cover. You squirmed.

“I just wanted to come home and hold you, make both of our days a little better. But you just had to brat me, didn’t you, baby?” He stopped the fall of his hand, rubbing the sting out slightly. “Didn’t you?” You nodded, secretly thrilled at the attention. He saw right through it, smiling a little to himself. He brought his hand down a few more times, harder than before to make sure you would feel the warm sting for the rest of the night.

Your hips never stopped wiggling until the short spanking was finished, his hands rubbing again. He laid back down next to you, arm wrapping around your waist as you adjusted to rest your head on his chest, matching both of your breaths. He rested his hand over yours on his chest, eyes closed as he told you, “I’m free tomorrow. All yours, if you get your essay finished.” You snuggled your face in closer, breathing him in happily. You would get that stupid essay finished it if killed you.


End file.
